Targets, such as inanimate objects, may be marked using several methods, including lasers, pyrotechnics, chalk and paint.
Lasers may be utilized by directing a laser beam from a warfighter onto a target to mark the target with laser light. However, the laser must continue to emit light onto the target in order for the target to remain marked. The emission of laser light from the laser to the target may reveal the location of the warfighter and the target to hostile fighters.
Pyrotechnics may be used to provide illumination to mark a target. However, pyrotechnic devices contain energetic materials that may exhibit hazard sensitivity. In addition, the use of pyrotechnics may pose a fire hazard and their components and designs may be complex.
Chalk and paint may also be utilized to mark a target. However, chalk may be difficult for a warfighter to see and identify and paint may require manual application, which is impractical and dangerous.
Additionally, each of these methods of application may cause the marked target to be identified by a hostile fighter.
In view of the foregoing, it would be advantageous to provide improved target-marking devices, and methods for marking the target that address shortcomings in the art.